


Хирургический шок

by jetta_e_rus, Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beta Colony, F/M, Genderbending, Trans Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Surgical Strike by tel<br/>Биологическая атака цетагандийцев не угрожала жизни Грегора - но затронула кое-что не менее важное. Теперь у него выбор: измениться или сойти с ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хирургический шок

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surgical Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163236) by [Tel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel). 



\- Я знаю, что это может оказаться очень трудным для вас, мистер Бликмен. Но, уверен, вы знакомы с концепцией, что порой бывает намного легче сломать, чем починить?

\- Знаком, и даже близко, - согласился Грегор. 

***

На Барраяре Оливия никогда не посмела бы появиться на людях с такой прической. Совершенно фантастический вид: острые, как иглы, пряди трех разных цветов. И такую юбку тоже она не сочла бы приемлемой для выхода на люди. Ну а свои партнерские серьги она носила, точно насмешливый вызов.

Айвен вздохнул. Так было и надо. Зато на фоне Оливии и Доно их спутник совершенно терялся.

\- Ну и как дела? – с неловкостью поинтересовался Айвен.

\- Я оказался не слишком подходящим кандидатом на коррекцию, - ответил Грегор таким нейтральным тоном, что его голос звучал почти безжизненно.

Айвен выпучил глаза.

\- Но ведь ты уже мужчина. У тебя есть... ну, все детали.

\- Врачи не хотят браться за мой случай, не уверившись, что биологическое оружие нейтрализовано. А оно... - он прикусил губу.

\- А оно все еще действует?

\- Да.

Айвен самую малость отодвинулся вбок.

\- Я думал, Дюроны это поправили.

\- Это не в их силах. Они нормализовали уровень гормонов до преимущественно женского, и это прекратило... - Грегор не договорил, но сделал легкий жест пальцами, подразумевающий все то, что Айвен наблюдал воочию, пока во время перелета терапевты боролись за жизнь Грегора: резкую потерю мышечной массы, упадок сил, озноб и лихорадку, и даже изменение цвета глаз. - Но моя эндокринная система остается в плачевном состоянии. Плюс были... психические изменения.

Айвен хмыкнул, покосился на Доно. Тот глядел так же настороженно.

\- Ты об этом не упоминал, - заметил Доно. В его голосе было скорее беспокойство за императора, чем настоящая тревога. Айвен ему даже позавидовал.

\- Это не должно выйти за эти стены.

\- Черт, Грегор... – Горло Айвена перехватило паникой, и он выговорил громко и напряженно: - Какие такие изменения?

И почему, черт возьми, Грегор бросил своих оруженосцев в клинике Дюрон на Эскобаре, а сам тайно рванул на Бету в сопровождении одного лишь Айвена и четы Форратьеров?

\- Сядь, Айвен. - Голос Грегора был спокойным.

Айвен прикусил губу и осторожно присел на диванчик. По кивку Грегора Оливия тоже села и потянула Доно за собой. Император долго колебался, на его лицо скользнула было официальная маска - и тут же исчезла. Он тяжело вздохнул.

\- Как только цетагандийский лентивирус поразил меня пять месяцев назад, у меня не осталось ни единого шанса. Небольшие, но существенные участки моего генома были переписаны, и это запустило автоимунную реакцию в тех клетках, которые остались не затронутыми. Процесс мог привести к летальному исходу, и все же этот вирус предназначался не для того, чтобы меня убить. Его истинное назначение стало ясно вскоре.

\- Да, ты сильно феминизирушься, - согласился Доно.

\- Погоди! - прервал его Айвен. – Они что, на самом деле намеревались превратить тебя в девушку?

\- Да, лорд Форпатрил, - терпеливо ответил Грегор.

\- А я думал, это побочный эффект…

\- Нет.

Айвен больше не избегал взгляда Грегора. В первый раз с тех пор, как они стартовали с Эскобара, он вгляделся в него, рассматривая по-настоящему. Грегор встретил его взгляд спокойно: его зеленые глаза были сейчас ясными и тревожаще беззащитными. Айвен перевел взгляд. За время болезни Грегор исхудал, как щепка, а теперь набирал вес, однако не в тех местах, где следовало бы. У него теперь были подчеркнутые бедра и, э-э… ну да, грудь, на которую Айвен последние несколько дней изо всех сил старался не смотреть. Грегор сейчас не выглядел ни по-женски, ни по-мужски. Он даже на гермафродита не был похож. Просто он смотрелся как-то неуловимо неправильно.

\- Зачем? - озадаченно переспросил Айвен.

\- По политическим резонам, ясен пень, - мрачно прокомментировал Доно.

\- И почему это все нельзя исправить?

Грегор сглотнул.

\- Дело в… психологии. Мне тяжело быть мужчиной.

Брови Доно поползли вверх, но на его лице отразилось понимание.

\- Наведенная транссексуальность?

\- Да. - Грегор дернул головой в коротком кивке.

\- Если дело в психике, разве не могут бетанцы ее подлечить? - поинтересовалась Оливия.

\- Видишь ли, милая, они склонны считать более гуманным решением модификацию тела, а не разума. - Доно нахмурился.

\- Существуют специальная терапия, - сказал Грегор. – Она подходит таким, как лорд Доно, меняющим свой пол без явных на то медицинских обоснований, и тем немногим несчастным, которые ощущают себя заточенными в теле не того пола, но желают при этом изменить свой рассудок, а не тело.

\- На самом деле я свое лечение по большей части пропустил, - сказал Доно. - Мой случай не был проблемным. Мой мысленный образ тела хорошо подстроился под его физические изменения.

Грегор кивнул:

\- Такая подстройка у разных людей происходит в разной степени успешно. У одних лучше, чем у других. Я... мне этого не удалось.

\- И насколько все скверно? - тихо уточнил Доно.

\- Будь у меня шанс все исправить, быстро и тайно, мой долг и честь несомненно предписывали бы мне вернуться к мужскому облику. Прочие альтернативы ужасны сверх всякого разумения. Но... сама идея быть мужчиной вызывает у меня огромное отвращение. Врачи могут сделать меня маскулинным внешне, хотя успешное функционирование половых органов будет под вопросом. Это я переживу. Мне всю жизнь приходилось преодолевать трудности. Но... это меня уничтожит.

\- А что за альтернативы?

\- Минимум пять лет бетанской терапии, с целенаправленным квазихирургическим вмешательством в мозг. Звучит не слишком оптимистично. Множество нужных мне нервных связей оборваны, и по ходу мозг тоже был затонут. Грубо говоря, я не смогу вернуться и возглавить Империю после того, как позволю инопланетникам так глубоко вторгнуться в мою психику. Даже если это бетанцы. Особенно бетанцы, если подумать.

\- А это не в состоянии выполнить Дюроны? - подсказала Оливия.

\- Нет. Хоть они и люди Марка, но джексонианцы по сути своей.

\- Какие еще варианты?

\- Покончить с собой.

Доно с шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы.

\- А еще?

Грегор отвел глаза, его лицо потемнело.

\- По моим нынешним бумагам я - бывший секс-раб Риоваля, спасенный Марком в ходе своей операции. Итак, для всего мира я умираю в закрытой клинике на Эскобаре; Барраяр мстит - насколько может, точнее, в тех пределах, насколько может доказать, а пока у нас нет доказательств всей этой гадской истории; и я исчезаю.

\- Исчезаешь? - ровным голосом переспросил Айвен, до которого в первую секунду не дошло.

\- Или мы можем вернуться домой, - нейтрально заметил Доно. - Ваше величество.

\- Вы уверены, миледи? - Ответ Грегора оказался молниеносным и разящим, полным чувств, которые он не удосужился скрыть. Доно сощурился.

\- Вы с Лаисой уже поговорили? - спросила Оливия.

\- Причем подробно, - ответил Грегор. - Основная проблема в том, что я больше не пользуюсь доверием своих министров.

Оливия заморгала:

\- Но это же измена!

Грегор сделал несколько шагов по комнате, вздохнул и тяжело опустился на кушетку рядом с Айвеном.

\- Все дело в символах, леди Оливия. Вы должны понимать, что быть императором - это значит не просто править. Я... - Он прижал пальцы к груди. – Все это Барраяр предписывает и формирует под образец. Моя жизнь и мой выбор публичны. Я обязан воплощать идею Барраярской Империи в реальность.

\- А без пениса этого сделать никак нельзя, - вставил Доно.

Грегор стрельнул в него раздраженным взглядом.

\- Если это правильно подать, на такое способна и женщина. Будь я женщиной по рождению… Стоит только покопаться в фольклоре, и найдешь множество историй на эту тему. Считается... в каком-то смысле допустимым, чтобы выдающаяся женщина добивалась равенства с мужчиной и соревновалась с ним в мужских добродетелях.

Мужчина, некогда бывший леди Донной, фыркнул.

\- Но мужчина... полководец, который по собственному выбору отказался от своего мужского естества - нечто совсем другое. Это расценят как слабость, как открытое извращение. - Лицо Грегора было смертельно серьезным. - Возможно, извращение, передающееся по наследству. Если я открыто вернусь домой в качестве женщины, там мне придется скрываться в убежище. Во имя безопасности Империи мне никто не позволят разгуливать свободно, править, воспитывать моих детей. Вернись я домой в женской ипостаси, но тайно, и у меня не будет доступа к детям: моих сыновей и дочерей будет ограждать их титул и воспитание.

\- А что же Лаиса? - настаивала Оливия.

\- Она... должна думать о детях.

\- Нет, черт возьми! - взорвался Доно. – Тебя спросили, как насчет вас двоих? Ваших отношений?

\- Она - барраярская императрица, Доно, - ответил Грегор устало. – Для нее… просто невозможно завязать лесбийский роман с бывшим супругом. Ее положение и так достаточно уязвимо. Если она хоть на мгновение переступит границы скромного вдовства, на нее сразу все ополчатся.

\- Но...

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, - отрезал Грегор и направился в спальню.

*

Месяц спустя Айвен в компании Оливии вошел в дверь клиники, стараясь всем своим видом не вызывать никаких подозрений. Легенда-прикрытие Грегора все еще держалась, насколько можно было судить. Смертельно больной император пока не скончался, однако Барраярская Империя уже свирепо скалилась на всех своих соседей, тщательно демонстрируя силу перед лицом ожидаемых вскоре политических беспорядков.

\- Лорд Форкосиган находится на границе с Цетагандой и останется там, - заявил Грегор, когда ему задали вопрос насчет Майлза.

Острая политическая необходимость заставила Доно вернуться на Барраяр. Дипломатическая миссия Айвена на Бете была не столь жизненно важной, но так же поглощала все его время.

Встреча с Грегором была назначена в комнате поодаль от главного вестибюля – мягко освещенном помещении с портретами по стенам. На всех этих снимках были изображены красивые женщины. Отдав инициативу в руки Оливии, Айвен принялся разглядывать снимки. Вот эта – барраярка, понял он: судя по одежде, в ней легко опознается служащая. Подпись под снимком гласила «Евгения Ружо» плюс название города – одного из городов форпатриловского Округа. А ниже было приписано: «Убита».

На следующем портрете тоже была изображена барраярка. И на следующем. Несколько девушек с Земли, потрясающе прекрасная цетагандийка, еще барраярки... Бывшие пациентки. Ныне покойницы. Айвен вдруг понял, что перед ним какой-то странного рода мемориал.

\- Здравствуй, Айвен, - раздался женский голос у него за спиной.

Он сглотнул и обернулся. У женщины, стоявшей перед ним, темные волосы доросли до плеч. Бывшие некогда мужскими черты лица совершенно сгладились. Едва заметный намек на кадык. Небольшие, округлые груди. Ей хватало росту, чтобы глядеть ему глаза в глаза. И ее глаза по-прежнему оставались поразительного зеленого цвета.

Она приподняла бровь. Айвен ухитрился изысканно поклониться, не потеряв равновесия.

\- К вашим услугам, миледи.

\- Просто Маргарет, будь, добр. Грета, если хочешь.

\- Э-эм, - протянул он.

Она вздохнула.

\- Если это для тебя слишком трудно, обойдемся без имени. Все пока держится?

Они оба избегали глядеть друг ругу в глаза. Она разглядывала стены, он глядел на Оливию.

\- Наилучшим образом. Гм. Не думаю, что это подходящее место для подобного разговора.

\- Конечно, - согласилась она. Что-то в тоне ее голоса заставило Айвена обернуться. Он поморщился; в глубине души ощущение все равно оставалось такое, будто стал жертвой розыгрыша.

\- Извини. К этому надо еще привыкнуть.

Она ответила мягкой улыбкой.

\- Это не станет твоей проблемой, Айвен, правда. Но да. Пойдем.

Своим супер-защищенным пентхаузом Марк зачастую давал попользоваться друзьям, и хотя номинально Айвен не мог считаться другом Марка, жил он сейчас здесь. Это было милое местечко, особенно для Колонии Бета. Айвен получил бы от него еще больше удовольствия, если бы режим безопасности не запрещал приводить сюда девушек, но нет в мире совершенства. В конце концов, для таких вещей всегда есть Шар.

Они шли гуськом. Айвен старался не оглядываться на Грегора, а Оливия замыкала цепочку как второй императорский телохранитель. Она обыскала обоих на предмет подслушивающих устройств, и Айвен с облегчением выдохнул - хотя и не подозревал, что до этой секунды затаил дыхание.

Айвен кивнул на конверт диппочты, лежащий на приставном столике.

\- Вот тут кое-что для тебя от Аллегре. Только для твоих глаз.

\- Посмотрю позже вечером, - ответила она.- Это мило с его стороны, что он старается держать меня в курсе, но такое положение не может длиться вечно. Контроль над ситуацией уже уплыл у меня из рук. - Она покачала головой. - Признаю, ощущение странное. Но в нем больше облегчения, нежели чего-то другого.

\- Там могут быть новости из дома, - заметила Оливия.

\- Да. А мне нужно написать Лаисе. – Ее лицо помрачнело. - Этим я тоже займусь вечером.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Оливия. - Располагайся. От тебя не требуется никаких поспешных решений. – Ее голос донесся уже из спальни: - Я купила тебе немного из белья и прочих вещей...

\- Спасибо. - Грегор чуть покраснела. - Я чуть позже на них взгляну.

\- Тебе что-нибудь еще нужно? - уточнил Айвен, слыша, как открывается дверца кухонного шкафа. - По-моему, Оливия занялась ужином.

Она фыркнула.

\- Выпить. И не одну порцию. Только вряд ли мне стоит писать письмо домой в пьяном виде.

\- Но что теперь будет у вас с Лаисой? – не удержался Айвен, пока послушно рылся в баре Марка. - Вы просто... расстанетесь?

\- Да. Как ты с Донной, - серьезно ответила Грегор.

\- Да при чем тут я и Донна?

Она побарабанила пальцами по столику и уточнила:

\- Разве ты не собирался жениться на ней?

\- Это... нечестно, Грегор!

\- Жизнь вообще нечестна. В любом случае, - император тщательно подчеркнул это «любом», - женщины ее не привлекают.

"А зря", подумал Айвен. Бетанским хирургам удалось сотворить настоящий шедевр.

\- Так могу я помочь хоть чем-то?

\- Я справлюсь. Все в порядке, Айвен.

\- Нет, не в порядке.- Слова вырвались у него и полились потоком: - Мы все давали клятву защищать тебя и... даже если ты больше не император, это не значит, что ты можешь просто сбежать! Что если тебя похитят джексонианские торговцы секс-рабами или кто-нибудь в этом роде?

Грегор смерила его взглядом.

\- Не самый вероятный сценарий развития событий.

\- И все же он не дает мне покоя.

\- Айвен! То, что я женщина, не значит, что ты должен относиться ко мне покровительственно и свысока.

\- Не понимаю, почему ты не можешь вернуться на Барраяр, - расстроенно признался Айвен. - Может... тебе найти работу во дворце, чтобы быть поблизости от твоих детей?

Грегор изумленно уставилась на него.

\- Айвен, ты понима... У меня нет никакой подготовки для подобной работы. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько суровые предъявляются требования к службе во дворце? Особенно для женского персонала. Это особый набор умений и навыков, которого у меня нет. И я не Майлз; по моему выговору за милю можно опознать высшего фора.

\- Но, гм, тогда к какой работе у тебя есть подготовка вообще?

Грегор только безрадостно рассмеялся.

\- Я хочу сказать, ты ведь уже пробовал пуститься в самостоятельное плавание, и закончилось все тем, что тебя похитили джексонианцы...

\- Это было совсем другое дело.

\- А Майлз с Марком мужчины, и это не помешало им попасть в лапы Риоваля!

Грегор посмотрела на Айвена с легким раздражением.

\- Все что я хочу сказать: галактика - опасное место, - договорил он.

Она опустила взгляд на свои руки.

\- Не такое опасное, как Барраяр. Для человека вроде меня. Я теперь там чужая, хочу того или нет. Это не место для меня.

Айвен сглотнул, мучительно обдумывая то, что собрался сейчас сказать.

\- Но есть еще... возможные решения, - осторожно начал он.

Она непонимающе на него покосилась.

\- Например, брак, - договорил Айвен.

Она высоко подняла брови.

\- Ты не можешь... пробиваться в среду высших форов в женской ипостаси. Но можешь войти в нее по браку, тогда никто и глазом не моргнет. Даже в качестве моей невесты ты сможешь... - Он осекся. Грегор затаила дыхание.

\- Э-э, продолжай, - только и сказала она.

\- Ты сможешь и дальше жить в привычном окружении. То есть сможешь общаться с Лаисой, со своими детьми, с... с кем угодно, кому бы ты ни пожелала открыться.

\- В детстве никто не интересовался, кем я хочу быть, - вдруг сказала Грегор, и ее улыбка сделалась странной. - Но если бы меня тогда спросили, мой ответ точно не был бы "леди Форпатрил".

Айвен снова поморщился.

\- Я...

\- Ш-ш. - Она тяжело опустилась в кресло. - Ты что, серьезно?

\- Куда уж серьезнее.

В ее взгляде по-прежнему читалось легкое недоверие.

\- Я пытаюсь представить себе, как бы это могло получиться.

\- Я в курсе, что тебе нравятся женщины, - торопливо прибавил Айвен. - И не собираюсь тебе навязываться или... что-то в этом роде.

\- Мужчины, - поправила его Грегор.

Айвен проглотил и это, только широко распахнул глаза:

\- Мужчины?

\- Один из наиболее причудливых побочных эффектов.

\- А-а. - Он сглотнул.

\- Не то, что я обязательно соглашусь на твой план… но если ты собираешься делать вид, что ты мой жених, тебя это не должно останавливать.

Айвен украдкой покосился на нее и обнаружил, что она точно так же поглядывает на него. Они встретились взглядом и оба почувствовали себя неловко.

\- Ну и как я тебе? - спросила она вдруг.

\- Что?

\- Как женщина. И... не император. Если тебе удастся меня уговорить, мне предстоит проходить через эту оценку каждый оставшийся день моей жизни. Вместо того, чтобы уехать куда-нибудь, где никто не знает, что я прежде был мужчиной и кем именно.

\- А-а. Гм. Да. Ты высокая. И... самую малость держишься по-мужски. По-военному. Но не сильней, чем это получается у Елены. Однако никто не спутает тебя с мужчиной... у тебя не такой голос. Не такое лицо. Ты совершенно потрясающая, Грегор. Э-э, Маргарет.

Она чуть улыбнулась.

\- И что это у тебя, любовь с первого взгляда? Не похоже.

\- Ты мой друг и сюзерен. Я не хочу ни терять тебя, ни позволять тебе потерять все. - Айвен заговорил совсем тихо. – И я не намерен запирать тебя в коробке. Но даже не представляю, чтобы мы будем делать без тебя.

\- Как это в духе старых форов. - Грегор вздохнула. - Знаешь, Айвен, я никогда не думала, что ты способен на столь циничный матримониальный расчет.

\- Другие варианты у меня не сработали, - ответил Айвен честнее, чем собирался. - Возвращайся домой. Подумай хорошенько. Ты всегда еще сможешь уехать.

\- Я никогда не понимал, сколько храбрости потребовалось Доно, чтобы вернуться домой, - тихо сказала Грегор. - Но я фор. Я не боюсь. - Она покосилась в сторону. - И не даю никаких обещаний, Айвен.

Айвен взял ее за руку, поднес кисть к губам и поцеловал.

\- Не беспокойтесь, леди Маргарет. Никогда.


End file.
